Killer Angel
by Melanie BlackRose
Summary: She's sent on a mission go to after Yukio and Rin. Hayami later finds out that she's part angel and becomes more of a threat to the half-demon that she loves the most. Will this forbidden love work out or will the beauty kill the beast? Yukio X OC, later - Rin X Shiemi


**Hey guys! Hope you're having a great day!**

 **Please review and let me know if you like the story so far.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **(I don't own anything except Hayami and her intriguing battle with her heart)**

* * *

" _Your heart knows things that your mind can't explain."_

I o0❤0o I

 **Chapter I - Brain or Heart?**

 **I** give the manager a fake smile and go to arrange the chocolates in the display box. I just toss them in randomly, but to my annoyance they are neatly stacked together. After I am done, I don't bother to call the manager and ask her for another task. I know my real purpose of working at the Southern Cross Shopping Mall is not sweeping the damn dirty floor and arranging diabetes enhancers on display.

Tossing my long blonde hair, I walk past the aisles to look for the people I came here for. Since many customers are staring at me, I pretend to neaten my part-time uniform and attempt to do some work. This is one of the disadvantages of having an odd appearance. My hair is too straight and is light blonde in color. My fair skin and deep violet eyes make me look like an alien in the midst of people who mostly have black hair and tan skin.

Hearing the sound of something falling, I rush in that direction. _This is where he'll be!_ He is the opposite of me, always ends up creating a mess whenever he attempts to do any good. I smile from the corner as I peek at the person standing in the front and I know I am right. It _is_ Rin.

"I'm so sorry about the canned beans!" Rin says and laughs nervously, "I didn't mean for them to fall!"

The manager gives him a cold glare as if she could stare into his very soul and adjusts her glasses. "You're Rin Okumura, right?" she doesn't wait for him to reply and continues, "Age fifteen. You only have a junior high diploma and you want to work?"

Rin gives her another nervous smile and brushes his hand through his black hair, "Well since I don't like school and all that..."

"You think you can get away with anything in life by being picky?!" The manager's narrowed eyes are enough to make him sweat and even gives me chills that run down my spine. Despite being in a dangerous career and meeting boxers, thieves, members of a gang, and other such people everyday, I am still scared of the manager.

"You have a point..." Rin says and I feel bad for the poor guy, having to endure the mean manager.

The manager gives Rin a blue uniform similar to mine, and leads him to the basement where many brown boxes are stacked together. As it is my job to spy on him, I follow the two of them without their knowledge.

"For starters, why don't you bring all of these boxes and stack them outside?" the manager says, placing her hands on her hip.

Rin looks at the huge pile of boxes, but acquiesces with her confidently.

"Hayami! What're you doing here, if I may ask?" someone says behind me and I turn around to face Yukio.

"Shh, speak softly smarty brains!" I say and pull Yukio to the corner with me, "I'm looking at how the manager is harassing your twin brother!" I giggle as I see Rin struggling to come up with a strategy to carry those boxes efficiently. In the corner of my eye, I see Yukio staring at me and I turn to him, "Why're you staring at me, Yukio? Do I look pretty in my new uniform today?"

Seeing that I am twirling my hair and smiling innocently at him, Yukio's cheeks flush red and his blue orbs look away. "Yeah, you're beautiful." he says. My heartbeat skyrockets and I turn my eyes away from him with a frown on my face. _No, Hayami. You can't fall for him. In the end, you have to betray them all..._

"Why're you here, anyway?" I ask Yukio as we both watch Rin carry many stacks of boxes effortlessly and stack them inside the truck. _Rin's really strong. Even when he was young he was the same..._

"I'm going to True Cross Academy for my studies later today, so I wanted to check on Rin one last time." My head turns quickly to look at the handsome nerd in front of me. Part of my heart swells as I hear that I won't see him anytime soon. _But that's not the real disadvantage, Hayami. I'll not be able to follow his every move and spy on both the brothers at the same time then!_

Yukio and I go outside to see the shocked face of the manager as Rin stacks all of the boxes except two. Yukio signs a breath of relief, but I just hang my head low and look at the ground. "Hey, don't worry, I'll keep calling you time to time." Yukio says, noticing my grimace. Without thinking, I throw my arms around his neck and draw him into a hug. "Take it easy in the school. You'll burst your big brain if you study too much!" I blurt out, my face buried in his chest.

Yukio's arms circle around my waist and then proceed to brush my long hair. Realizing I shouldn't have any feelings for him, I draw back from the hug. "And don't think I'll miss you, because I won't!" I add.

When Yukio smiles and blushes, I roll my eyes and pray that my damn heart would stop beating fast and listen to my brain for once!

Rin grabs the last two boxes and is about to stack them too, but slips and falls on the floor. One box flies and lands on the manager, causing me to laugh loudly on top of my lungs. I'm so busy laughing at the manager that I don't notice where the other box is going. The box comes towards me and Yukio in full speed and we fall on the floor together. My eyes widen as Yukio lands on top me and his head lands on my chest. He picks his head up soon after, but his warm breath hits my neck, sending electrical chills down my spine. He stares into my purple eyes and I stare into his blue orbs for a while, but he finally gets up and clears his throat.

He looks at me again and says, "Hayami! Didn't know you're a human and have blood inside you!"

I roll my eyes since he's obviously mocking that I'm blushing for the first time. I have always been a tough girl and a tomboy from our childhood and I was surprised with myself that my cheeks can flush. My irritation soon goes away when I see Yukio's body that's covered in flour from head to toe. I smirk and nudge my elbow on Yukio's arm, "Says someone who looks like a ghost!"

The hottie pouts, making my breathing shake. "How come the flour didn't fall on you?"

I stroke his left cheek with my finger, "Because I'm perfect!"

"Okay, my angel." he says and I look away quickly from his eyes. This is his second time calling me that since when we were six years old, the first time being the event that I met him in preschool.

As I watch the manager yelling at Rin, Yukio says he'll see me again before he leaves the town and heads out to go home. I stare at his figure as he walks away and a drop of tear threatens to spill near the corner of my left eye. _The things you want most in your life are the things that you can never have..._


End file.
